Hermione's second face
by Noctus Noxia
Summary: After beeing captured by the Death Eaters, Hermione finds herself in a very bad situation. The Dark Lord had captured her for a plan. He want to use her as a secret weapon and a spy. Hermione is bound to Bellatrix Lestrange, who is her mentor and owner. The girl learns about the dark arts and prepares for the final battle. She is only able to do it, because she has got a second be.
1. A dark plan

Lightnings drowned the room in turn into flashy light and complete darkness. The walls were made of smooth, black stone. This dark atmosphere was accompanied with dusty pictures showing frown wizards. Form the top hang a chandelier, decorated with snakes, which was not burning. The only furniture in the room was a armchair.  
>In it sat a tall, white-skinned man. His small hands with the thin, rangy fingers lay on the chair-back. They looked like spiders with long legs. The most scary thing about him was his face. It was flat, white like painted with chalck, the red eyes stared straight ahead. His slitlike nostrils bellyied exitedly.<p>

Lord Voldemort had put all of his concentration towards a little, blond man with watery eyes, who was cowering in front of his throne.

"My Lord", the little man stammered, "Your idea is crazy. Hogwarts is too well protected. You could never get to her. The operation would only make problems. Also I do not know how you want to profess her."  
>"Let this be my worry, Wormtail", Voldemort whispered with a hissing voice, "And if you think Hogwarts is too well protected, you will have to find out that you are wrong. Draco is nearly finish with his job. And the mission won't fail, if it was performed by a responsible and loyal person. "<br>"Oh master, shall I perform that thing?", asked Wormtail suprisedly, "That would be a huge honour." The Dark Lord let out a short, sharp laugh and shook his head. "You are too disable for that", he answered, "I need someone with the necessary sure instinct. Send Bellatrix to me", he ordered, "And then disappear!" Wormtail nearly stumbled when he picked himself up and sprinted away to fulfil the order. With a hollow sound the door closed behind him.

The white-skinned wizard did not have to wait long. With a quiet creak a half hidden door was opened and a tall woman flounced into the room. She had so fair skin as if this one did not know what was sunlight. As a crass contrast for that her hairs were black and the heavily-lidded eyes dark. Her black dress whipped over the ground when she stepped towards the throne.

"You summoned me, My Lord?", Bellatrix asked and bowed her head. The female Death Eater was not doing it as deep as Wormtail did, she had better credits with her master and a higher status. Yes, the black-haired one even dared to call herself the most loyal servant of the Dark Lord.  
>Voldemort explained: "Bellatrix, I have ordered you here, because I have got a mission for you. It will not be very easy because you are forced to enter Hogwarts. But if Draco had informed me right, you will be able to use the secret passage soon. " Bellatrix nodded. <em>That is not really difficult to understand.<em>  
>The female Death Eater asked: "And what exactly shall I do there, My Lord?" Voldemort replied: "I want you to kidnap someone. And that's..." He leaned forwards and murmured her the name of the exact person. Bellatrix blinked, then a diabolic grin slide around her features and her eyes glowed balefully<br>"I think, I will be able to finish this, my master!", she said and run with her hand over her hair to get it out of her forehead, "She won't have any chances. No one will have that. " Voldemort nodded. "That's what I excepted. After the adoption, come to me so I can discuss with you how we will continue. " The white-skinned wizard stood up and stopped in front of the female Death Eater. "I rely on you, Bellatrix", he said, "Do not disappoint me."


	2. Draco's disappearing

Hermione sat on her chair and watched McGonagall, who was standing at her desk and checking the student's list. Alarmed the girl turned her head just like the rest of the class when the door was opened with a loud crack and banged against the wall.

Harry und Ron rushed into the classroom, choked their speed and looked around apologetically, before they stopped shortly in front of the teacher's desk. Draco Malfoy and some Slytherins bawled tauntingly: "Too late!"

Professor McGonagall lifted her head. Her eyes glinted indigantly. "Well Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, could you explain to me what's the reason for your late arrival?", asked the grey-eyed, strict looking teacher.  
>Hermione looked caring at Harry. <em>The poor one. It's the best not to tangle with McGonagall. She is strict but she is also fair.<em> Shame shined in Harry's eyes when the blackhaired boy answered: "Apologize. Peeves has showed us down a stair when we nearly reached the class room. We want him to go away but he did not." Ron added as if he wanted to underline the fact: "That is the true!"  
>Professor McGonagall touched her glasses with her fingers. She seemed to think about that. Then she sat shortly: "Sit down on your seats. I will tell Peeves my opinion later. He shall not - and he knows this perfectly well - bother the students when they need to go to their lessons."<br>Professor McGonagall said: "We will practice the Disappearing-charm today. He belongs to the themes that are important during a UTZ. Has everyone of you got a slug?"  
>Hermine nodded. On her desk sat a fat grapevine snail, which house were brown and decorated with musters. The slime was covering the whole desktop by now. To be on the save side, Hermione had let the books in her pocket.<p>

Professor McGonagall said: "Who would like to show us the Disappearing-charm?" Prompt Hermione came forward. The grey-haired teacher nodded. "Good, Miss Granger. Would you please begin? "  
>The girl stood up. She found that this was respectable. <em>And I can concentrait myself better.<em>She drew her wand. A warm feeling ran through her hand like always when she was holding it. The wand choses the wizard. Olivander had explained it to her. And he had been right. To no other wand she had such a connection.  
>"Obscura!", she called. Her snail started shimmering, then it became clear until it was complete invisible. "Well done ", complimented Professor McGonagall and gave Hermione one of her rare smiles.<p>

On the way back to the Gryffindor common room everyone cozed about the lesson. Draco grinned malicious when he walked past Harry and Ron. Scoffing he shouted: "Attention. Peeves is comming there! Woooo!" Harry snorted. Ron barked: "You are the true solo entertainer, Draco." Malfoy answered: "Such a thing Weasly. Do you want an argument? Or what shall that sentence before? Wait, I know it: your family is so poor, you all have to sleep in one room!" And then he laughed snidely.  
>Hermione grabbed Ron by his arm and whispered: "Let him talk. He only want to amuse himself." But the other one still looked like he would love to pumeled Malfoy. Frustrated Hermione pushed Ron's arms on his back and him the stairs up under complusion.<p>

The three friends had left Draco behind and walked now to the portrait of the Fat Lady. A very stout woman, who wore a pink velvet dress, had doughy cheeks and complicated twisted hairs, what looked a bit ridiculous on her. "Password?", she said monotonously. "Sunflower cores", Hermione said and the portrait swung open.  
>Slippy the three slided into the room. Hermione sat down on a table and started doing the homework. Professor McGonagall wanted them to summon up the chapter about the Disappearing-charm.<br>Harry, who had put the Marauder's Map on the table and watched the many black points walking around, looked up suddenly. "Malfoy is not shown on the Map ", he said. "That's impossible, Harry", countered Hermione irritated, "He can not be gone. Everybody is shown. Absolute everybody, as long as he not leave the castle. And why should Malfoy do that?"  
>Harry shook his head. "I have expressed myself worng, Hermione ", he answered, "Malfoy is shown on the map, of course. But every now and then he just disappear. Without any warning. Is like swallowed from the earth. I have striked this several times. But I have never asked myself one question: Where might he be?"<br>Hermione squinted her eyes. "Room of Requirements?", she proposed. The Room of Requirements only appeared if you really needed it and it fit to the whish at once. What means if someone had not done his homework in time, the room would be full of paraphernalia that fit to the subject. But the important point was: the Room of Requirements was not shown on the Map.  
>"Could be", meant Harry, "But what would he want there? Malfoy visit the place constant, because he is always disappearing at the same time from the Map I am asking myself what he is doing there" Hermione squinted her brown eyes. <em>This is really strange. Something like that does not resemble to Malfoy. What is he doing at that place? It must be something very secretly or he would not making sure so dainty that nobody is following him.<em> Againts her own will her curiosity had been woken. "Certain not something good ", was all, she could said about that topic.


	3. The secret passage

The sun's light hardly pervaded the small street. Houses in dark grey and black formed a line. The windows were misted up and no light could be seen. An aura of the evil and dangerous lay on the location.  
>Then with many 'plop'-sounds several figures appeared. They were completely hooded and wore long robes. The hoods were pushed deep into their faces so you could only divine the eyes. Glinting patches in the darkness.<br>One of the figures walked on immediately. Her steps were springy, the back stretched. It was not difficult to realize that she was the leader of this group. Silently the other people caught up with her. Their steps resounded from the house walls and their cloaks whipped over the floor.  
>The leader walked with fast steps through the street. She seemed to know quite well where she wanted to go. At one shop she stopped. Borgin &amp; Borges stood on a tarnished shild.<br>The woman pushed the door open with one hand. Slowly she and her companion entered the shop. It was populated with shelves, on which lay skulls, silver knives and black medallions. The dark magic living inside them could nearly be felt on the skin.  
>The owner of the shop, a small man named Mr Borgin, looked up. "Yes, please?", he said with a vibrated voice. The woman rose her pale-white hands and threw back the hood. She had a haggard face, heavily-lidded eyes and black hair.<br>As if it had been a sign, two other Death Eaters throw back their hoods. The one standing at the woman's right, had pointy ears, yellowish eyes and grey-black fur on his face, forearm and back of the hand A disgusting smell of blood and sweat was coming from him.  
>The other man had dark brown hairs, handsome facial features and cold black eyes. But his glance was nothing compared to the eyes of the leader. Her glance had something stinging, insane, mad.<br>Mr Borgin stood up. "Bellatrix Lestrange", he realised, , "What...what can I do for you?" He sounded nervously and his hands were shaking. The man made himself as small as he could as if he was trying to melt with the shadows thrown by the shelves.  
>Bellatrix decked him with a disdainful glance. "Where is the Vanishing Cabinett? ", she asked. "O...over there ", stammered Mr Borgin. The female Death Eater walked pass him and her companion followed.<br>Finally Bellatrix stopped in front of a cupboard with strange musters. Instead of opening the door right now, the black-haired woman turned around once more.  
>"Stand to the rules ", she ordered, "You may kill the students, but you won't lay a finger on Potter and Granger. The boy is reserved to the Dark Lord. We are only after Ms Mudblood and we want her alive. This hold espacially good for you, , Fenrir" - she nodded to the werewolf - "Paws away from the girl." The man with the fur-covered face growled: "Of course, Bellatrix. I will deal with the other childern. Soon there will be throats ripped open. Delicious!" He licked his jagged theet.<br>The black-haired one let her hand run on the wall of the Vanishing Cabinett, until it touched the hendle. Carefully the female Death Eater pushed the door open. Smooth black stretched in front of her. Bellatrix walked into the cabinett and the Death Eaters followed her.  
>For a while they just walked through darkness, followed the part that was so small you could hardly fit through by footh. Their shoulders touched on the walls now and then. Their steps echoed from the wooden walls. "Ouch", Rodolphus made behind Bellatrix, "This was my footh, Fenrir." "Schtt", hissed his wife.<br>Her tentative hand found the other handle in the darkness. She pushed it down and the twin sister of the cabinett opened. Slowly the Death Eater stepped outside. They stand in a room, filled with a lot junk. Used pots, broom sticks, books and many other things.  
>Bellatrix drew her wand and spun her wrist as if she needed to become warm. The top of her wand pointed at her face. A arrogant, selfish smile covered her facial features Now the game could begin.<p> 


	4. Death Eaters in the school!

Hermione woke up thus the portrait hole went open and a screaming Collin Creevy rushed inside. Confused the girl climbed out of the bed. _What is going on? Why had Collin left the bed?_ Hermione heard the other girls budged.  
>All Gryffindor students met in the common room around the totally hysterical boy. Collin's hair was unkempt, in his eyes stood blank fear and he seemed to stand shortly in front of a blackout. <em>The poor one.<em>Caring Hermione put one hand on his back.  
>"What has happened?", Harry wanted to know. Collin gasped intermittently: "Death Eaters...in the...school!" "What?", asked Ron, "How shall that work?" "No idea ", Collin gasped, "I needed to got to the toilet and there were they together with Draco Malfoy. One of the Death Eaters - a woman with black hair - had seen me and screamed Boo. Then I run away."<br>Horror lais itself over the attended crowd. Parvati was the first one, who break the silence: "What are we going to do now?" Hermione squinted her eyes. _Good question._ Searching for help, she eyed Harry, hoped he would have an idea how they should continue.  
>Harry said: "We need to get out of here. If the Death Eater had followed Collin, they will find the common room and here we can not fight. Too less space." Hermione nodded in agreement. Ron stepped towards the portrait. "Sunflower cores", said he. Barely the portrait was open, the red haired boy called: "Everybody out, now!"<br>The students rushed in a single mass outside. Nearly automatically the first years were crowed protectively in the middle, while the older ones formed a wall of pulled out wands.  
>Harry, Ron and Hermione led their comrades. "Where?", Ron asked pestering. Hermione answered instead of Harry. "The Great Hall. There, we have got the most space." The black haired boy nodded. "Somebody must inform Dumbledore", he said, while they were running through the corridors, carefully avoiding any betrayal sound.<br>"I'll do that ", said Collin and resolved himself out of the group. He seemed to be eager to remake his mistake. "Good", Harry meant, "Collin, you need to get to a spiral stair. It is guarded by a gargoyle and leads to Dumbledore's office. If the stature askes you for a code word, then say that this is a case of need. " "Okay." Collin nodded and ran away  
>At that moment Parvati shrieked: "There! Death Eaters!" Hermione saw the hooded persons appearing at the end of the corridor. With them was, as Collin had said, Draco. Some Death Eaters yelled: "Stuporfy!" A netwirk of red lightnings shot towards the students. "Protego!", gasped the trio with one accord and Hermione saw the Stunning-yienx flying against the wall.<br>"Run!", Harry roared. Immediately everybody started to run. Their cloaks fluttered around their ankles during walking. Hermione yelled: "This way! Come on!" Dust flew around their feeth as the Gryffindors turned into the Great Hall. Gasping the students reversed.  
>Hermione, Harry and Ron stood themselves in front of their comrades. In the eyes of the girl glowed determination. <em>They must not harm anyone!<em> With pulled out wands, they awaited the enemy.


	5. Caught

Hermione waited. _How long?_ A minute? An hour? A day? _I have no idea._ She felt Ron's fast wheeze in her neck. Harry' arm pressed against hers. Neville had become snow-white in his face. The fear hung over the Gryffindor students like a heavy cloth.  
>Then the Death Eater approached. Like a flood of black water, they regorged into the room. Finally the group stopped. At the front stood Bellatrix, Fenrir and Rodolphus. The female Death Eater laughed "The catching is over ", she said, "Now come to me, Granger, or we are going to use our wands."<br>_Then just do it._ Hermione raised her wand to breast high. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that the other students were raising their wands too. "If you attack one of us, we are going to battle back all at once", warned Harry.  
>Bellatrix let out a short, chuckling laughter. She took a few steps towards the children that were pressing against each other. "Oh, he knows how to play, itty-bitty baby Potter", rejoiced Bellatrix with an awful artificial baby voice.<br>"Well then ", she meant and nodded towards Fenrir Greyback, "Enjoy your meal, Fenrir!" The werewolf cheered happily. He shifted his weight and showed his ugly yellow fangs. With a growl Greyback clutched his muscles and shot towards the students.  
>With shrill screams the Gryffindors rushed apart Fenrir fired several Stuporfy-yienx after the first years, but most of them missed their goal or were redirected by Neville's shield. The black haired boy stood in front of the first years and his wand was pointing at Fenrir. He breathed heavily. Unbelief was shown on his face, unbelief about what he had just done.<br>As if this had been a sign, the Death Eaters attacked. A chaos of different spells rushed towards the children. Ron yelled and ducked behind a chair. Hermione gasped "Protego!" and felt the spells hitting her shield like hailstones.  
>Harry cried: "Expelliarmus!" and disarmed Rodolphus. This one was standing quite perplex for a short while what gave Hermione the chance to put a Full-bind-curse upon him. Somewhere behind herself Hermione heard Ron helping Neville fighting against Fenrir.<br>The Death Eaters were everywhere and it seemed as if they become more and more. Mostly Hermione could seen from them, were black unreal shades. She only saw them clearly when a spell was thrown after her. This made it terrible difficult to get a strike too. _We will never be able to manage that._  
>Hermione had not seen anything from Bellatrix, but she knew, that she joined in the fight. Her laughter echoed through the air and always when one of the students sunk to the ground really painfully, than this could only be her job.<br>Hermione sprang backwards as a explosion spell hit her coverage and the chair broke. The bursting wood whirled through the air and the scales of it scratched her skin. Hermione hold her arms protectingly over her face.  
>"Impedimenta!", called Hermione. The spell hit the Death Eater, who had destroyed her chair, and, he was catapulted ungentle through the air. When he hit the ground, the mask slipped from his face. It was Alecto, one of the Carrow-twins.<br>Outraged her brother bellowed: "Avada Kedavra!" Hermione ducked away from the green light ray. "No have I said!", shrieked Bellatrix, who appeared out of no-where next to the wizard, "Don't lay a finger on the Mudblood."  
>The Death Eater's wand described a flogging move and a red stunning yienx hit Hermione on the chest. It felt like ice. Hermione sensed, how she slumped down and her awareness sliped from her hands.<br>"Stop!" Bellatrix' call yelled over the battlefield. Immediately everybody broke their fights. The female Death Eater pulled the unconscious Hermione up and pressed her wand against her cheek. "Drop your wands ", she breathed threatening, "Form one line. No tricks or we will clearly see how dirty her blood is."  
>With a clatter Ron dropped his wand. The others followed his example. Hesitated the children formed a line. Bellatrix giggled quietly. She pushed her scourge to Rodolphus. Then the female Death Eater jumped on the Gryffindor table. With triumph scream she ran over it, the dishes smashed. Bellatrix deformed every table. She let only the Slytherin table untouched.<br>Bellatrix stopped on the Gryffindor table. She raised her wand, struck out and smashed the window with a curse. A cold blast drove inside and all candles died down.  
>Bellatrix stepped to the brocken window. Her body shuddered with excitement and fanatic happiness. With a yelling jubilation cry she pulled her wand into the air. Out of its tip shot something green and froze on the sky as the Dark Mark.<br>Bellatrix stepped to her companion. She grabbed Hermione's arm. With a selfish smile on her lips she disappareted.


	6. At Malfoy Manor

An uncomfortable prickle spred around Bellatrix' navle, when her body started materialise itself. The multiplicity of 'Plop'-sounds told the female Death Eater that the others had apparated successfully too.  
>Bellatrix threw a short glance back. Rodolphus still hold the unconscious Hermione He nodded towards his wife. Slowly the Death Eater walked towards the cast-iron gate, behind which the scary silhouette of an imposing manor rose. The windows in the last floor glowed.<br>Bellatrix flounced through the metal as if it was made of smoke. Her feeth crunched over the grited path, which glowed pale white. A rustling let Bellatrix drive her wand. But it was just a peacock, its pure white fetheres shimmered ghostly. The female Death Eater rolled her eyes. _Typically, Lucius! Peacocks. Really!_  
>They had reached the entrance gate already. Bellatrix pulled on an old-fashioned bell corde, which started ringing loudly.<br>The door opened a gap wide and a tall woman with long, fair hair came out. She was dressed in a darkgreen dress. Her ice-blue eyes glinted delighted and surprised, when she saw the black haired woman.  
>"Bella, such a nice surprise ", she said. "Hello Cissy", replied Bellatrix, "I have finished my mission. Could we come inside?" "Of course." Narcissa Malfoy stepped aside and let her sister and their companion passed.<br>The blond haired witch wrinkled her nose, as Rodolphus dragged Hermione inside. Her head hung slack on her chest. She still was dazed. "Forgive me Cissy, that I muddy your house with such filth ", requested Bellatrix, "but the Dark Lord asked me to kidnap her."  
>Cissy nodded understandingly. "Where is the Dark Lord right now?", asked her sister. "In the salon ", answered the blond haired one. She pointed to a door right behind her. Bellatrix stepped to it, opened it and disappeared.<br>It was the same room, in which the Dark Lord had given her the job. Now he again sat in the armchair, the snake-liked face turned away from her. But he rushed around, as soon he heard her steps. Red eyes looked into black one. Calmly Bellatrix bore up the stinging glance.  
>"There you are ", purred Voldemort, "I guess, you have got good news, Bellatrix." "Yes, I have, master", replied the female Death Eater, "I was able to capture Granger. She is unconscious right now."<br>"I understand", was the answer of the white-skinned wizard, "Well, I like to dilate your mission. I want you to force Granger working as our spy. As our youngest Death Eater and secret weapon."  
><em>Excuse me? A Mudblood as a Death Eater?<em> Bellatrix stood perplexed there. "My Lord", she dared to interject, "do you think, this is smart? Would not it be against your ideal? Slay all Mudbloods? You could use somebody else as a spy. What about Snape?" _I would never think, that I would prefer him._  
>Voldemort replied: "No. It must be her. Granger is an excellent witch and she is smart. Such a pity, she is a Mudblood. But the most important point is: We can get better information about Potter through her."<br>While he had spoken, the white-skinned wizard had come near. "I rely on you making sure, she will become a Death Eater ", he hissed, "And now go out, Bella!"


	7. Never!

Hermione loosened her eye lids. Her mouth was dry, the lips raw and cracked. Her head droned and knocked ungentley. _What has happen?_ Hermione squinted her eyes. The pain brought all her memories back.  
>The Death Eaters had attacked the school. They had been fleeing in the Great Hall. There it had come to a horrible duel. And Hermione had been hit be a stunning jinx.<br>But now Hermione looked around really. She resided in a big room. _It is actual a hall._ In fact the room trumped everything, Hermione had seen by now. Except for the Great Hall in Hogwarts perhabs.  
>The room was completely black and a with crystalls decorated chandellier hung from its ceiling. Portraits of frown wizards were framed in gold. They whispered with each other, some wrinkled their noses. Hermione saw, that she was not alone. Rodolphus held her. And Narcissa Malfoy walked squirrelly up and down.<br>Finally she said: "Put this bastard into the cellar, Rodolphus. It is annoying me." "No. Let the Mudblood here for me." The voice belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange, who was coming out of a salon door. "I would like to have a conversation with this one. Girl to girl."  
>Rodolphus let go of Hermione and pushed her into the direction of his wife. Scared she watched Rodolphus and Narcissa walking outside. Fear strapped her throat. She was alone. With a mad one!<br>Hermione backed away. Bellatrix had a diabolic grin on her lips, when she came closer. It was so real. _Why can not it be a dream_, thought Hermione desperate. She wanted to get away. Away from this dark place. Away from her fear. Away from Bellatrix, who walked lurking towards her.  
>Hermione stumbled backwards, until the wand of the salon gouged into her back. Her breath became faster. Just like the one of Bellatrix. But while the one of Hermione spoke about fear and desperation, it seemed to be about bigoted anticipation and agitation by the other one's.<br>"I am making it short, Granger", hissed Bellatrix, "The Dark Lord had let kidnapped you, because he wants you becoming his spy." The girl felt Bellatrix' skin and her breath. A warmth came from it that was not fitting to the Death Eater's cold aura at all.  
>Hermione shook her head and turned her face. Jet the fist struck its goal. With a dull clicking noise broke Hermione's nose. She coughed and spat blood. Disgusted Bellatrix took a step back.<br>"Never!", bounced Hermione forth and a small rill of blood dropped from her lips. "You dare to defy me, you filthy Mudblood!", shrieked Bellatrix, "You dare to defy the Dark Lord! You'll pay for that. Crucio!"  
>The pain pulled the rug out from under Hermione's feeth. She fall and screamed. It was horrible. Her head seemed to exploded and her skin burned. The bones shivered. Hermione whrited on the floor.<br>Slightly she heard Bellatrix laughing. _I hate this laughter._ It was shrill and sparkling. Only someone mad could laugh like this. The laughter scared Hermione and made her mad.  
>"Stopp!", yelled Hermione, "Oh please! Stopp!" And really. Bellatrix stopped. Sie let her wand sink. Hermione wanted to stand up with the last rest of her strength, but Bellatrix pressed her wrists on the floor. Heavily she bowed over her, pressed her basin with her body on the ground. Hermione was pressed the air out of her body.<br>Bellatrix' breath got caught in her hair, when she whispered: "You can't defy yourself, Granger. The Dark Lord is mighty. More powerful than you. For him, you are nothing more than a bothersome fly, he can strike death, if he wants. So why are you taking this risk? Serve him and you will be alive."  
>"No!", called Hermione, "Never!" <em>That was a mistake!<em> Bellatrix stroke out and slapped Hermione across the face. Her cheek knocked and became red. "Never!", repeated the girl gasping, "I will never sever him." Bellatrix' breath came heavily. For a while she said nothing. Surely she thought about how to torture Hermione next.  
>"Well", whispered Bellatrix and took out a short silver knife from from her belt. She hold the blade over Hermione's arm. "Let's see, what you will say now." Hermione wept, knowing what was going to come. Every cut hurt. Hermione's body twisted and she screamed. The girl wanted to lash about, kick, but Bellatrix' whole weight pressed down on her. She heard the witch laughing. Obviously she gloated over the suffering of her victim.<br>Then Bellatrix stood up to regard her act. Hermione's head canted to one side. She could just read what was graved into her flesh. Mudblood.  
>Hatefully she eyed the female Death Eater. This one bowed down to her again. She smirked and ran her fingers through Hermione's brown hair. "Did you like it too, my little Mudblood?", whispered Bellatrix. Hermione closed her eyes, so she would not have to bear it any longer. <em>Let it be over!<em>


	8. Like a product, changing its owner

When Hermione woke up, she found herself in the cellar of Malfoy Manor. The room was dark, only the door and steps could be seen clearly. Around her wrists was wrapped a tiny rope. Hermione's fore arm knocked and hurt. The skin felt rough and raw. The girl avoided to move her arm, so the scab won't brust open.

_Why has nobody come?_ The question haunted Hermione's mind for a long time by now. Why had no one of the teachers come? The fight had produced a enormous noise. But nobody had come. Had Collin reached Dumbledore in time? Knew the professor about her vanishing?

_What's about Ron and Harry?_ The thought about her friends let Hermione whimper. They were definitely really worried. Without Harry and Ron Hermione realized even more how lonely she was. She was lost and nobody would find her. Tears let her eyes become wet.

"Well, such a thing. Why are you crying, my little Mudblood?" The smoky, mocking voice gave her goose-skin. _What does she want now?_ Her fear descended hungrily on Hermione like a wild animal. The girl lifted her head. Bellatrix stood an arm length apart from her.

The female Death Eater smiled, when she saw the girl crying. Bellatrix reached one hand and touched Hermione's cheek gently. "Are you missing your friends?", she breathed. Slowly the female Death Eater stepped even closer. Nearly by chance the two bodies grazed each other. Hermione shuddered. _What does she want to do with me now?_ Her first torture had been bad enough.

Bellatrix cut through the bonds and her fingers closed roughly around Hermione's wrist. The female Death Eater dragged the girl up and to the stairs. Slowly they climbed up, until they reached the salon.

Hermione gasped for air. They were not alone. Narzissa, Lucius and Draco stood around the table and eyed her disdainfully. But Hermione had only eyes for him. He stood in the middle of the giantic room, his skin glowed ghostly in the moon light. The face had turned towards her. Red eyes with slash-like pupils and, like the one of a snake, slits as nostrils.

"Well, well", whispered Lord Voldemort, "This is she. Hermione Granger, a Mudblood." Lucius spat on the ground and Narcissa wrinkled her nose. Hermione squinted her eyes. Mudblood. The word hit her like Bellatrix' knife before had done. But she did not show it.

"I have heard, that you had refused ", said the Dark Lord, "Even after Bella had torture you really long. It was quite unsmart to act like this, Granger. Bow to me, Granger."

Hermione hissed: "Tell me one reason, Voldemort!" The Malfoys gasped for air in shock. Bellatrix shrieked: "You dare to say his name! You dare it, filthy Mudblood!" Her nails duged into Hermione's fore arm and brust the scab. Blood soaked out and Hermione flinched.

The white-skinned wizard smiled bizarre. "Take your claws back, Bellatrix", he said, "I know to value bravery. And if you want to have a reason, Granger, here is it. You could be quite useful for me. You are smart. And your skills as a witch overtrump the one of an ordinary student highly. You would be a quite valuable member in my lines, Granger. Such a pity, that you are a Mudblood. Otherwise you would have been a Death Eater long ago."

"I'll never be this!", shouted Hermione, "I will never serve you!" She tried to wrench free, but Bellatrix pushed roughly her back. The girl banged into the body of the female Death Eater. She felt an arm pressing on her throat. "Guard you tongue, Mudblood ", breathed Bellatrix.

Voldemort meant thoughtfully: "Obviously we have to use harder methods to get the Granger-girl amenable" With a small smile he addressed Bellatrix: "Bella, I have told you, you will be reward for your work and you will be indeed." He pointed at Hermione with the snow-white hand. "Regard the Mudblood as your property. But don't forget, what I have ordered you. This order still applies to you."

Hermione clapped the jaw down. She believed to misheard herself. But judged by the cheering scream of Bellatrix and the ungentle stress on her throat, she did not. _They have threat me like a product. Like a product, changing its owner._

"Thanks a lot, my Lord ", said Bellatrix pleased. She bowed her head. Voldemort waved with the hand as a sign, she could disappear. The female Death Eater grabbed Hermione's wrists and dragged her behind her. With bowed head the girl stumbled next to her. They would leave this place, but Hermione was not happy. _I have no idea, where we will go now._ Bellatrix' nails ripped at her cuts, so it started to bleed. At the frame of her awareness Hermione heard the witch laughing. She was happy. Why not? At last Hermione was her _belonging_ now.

Bellatrix walked through a tangle of hallways. The house was so big. The corridors were long and dark. Onyx-snakes twisted around the lamps and the handles were misted with gold. _Perhaps it is real gold..._ Hermione did not know. Actually, she should not have been wondering about the room's appointments. Malfoys swam in money really.

Bellatrix pushed a door open and dragged Hermione into a garden. The white albino peakon lifted its head surprised, when he spotted the new-comers. But then he stalked on, without caring about them. The female Death Eater smiled at the girl. Her pleasure disgusted Hermione. She turned her glance away.

The grip around her hand became tighter. Hard signet rings pressed into her skin. "Don't let go, Mudblood!", breathed Bellatrix. She rapped on Hermione's arm, so the girl stumbled against her. The free arm wrapped itself around her neck. The warm body, pressing itself ungentle against hers, let Hermione shudder. The girl breathed in Bellatrix' perfume. It smelled heavily of musk. Tears burned into her eyes, while the familiar feeling rested upon her, that came when you were apparating. It could not become worse, she had thought during the attack. She had been wrong. _It can always become worse._


	9. Lestrange Manor

Hermione flew through a tangle of colours. She tried not to think about with whom she was apparating right now. But the signet ring's force in her hand and the heavy smell of the perfume were hard to ignore. Her body shuddered, because Bellatrix pressed her ungentle against herself.

At last the colour-sea dissolved. They were arranged in front of a manor. _If there was a word between big and large, I would use it now._ The house was actually big. Indeed not as big as the Malfoy ones, but still impressive. Compared to Malfoy Manor, it was not so pretentious. It was made of simple, black stone and looked like a pretty rectangle. The silhouette still had something scary. The moon reflected in the dark windows. Actual the house would have fit into a horror movie quite well. _Just the lightings in the night sky are missing._ But Hermione pushed the thought aside. There was no space for sarcasm at that time.

Shortly Hermione's legs threatened to bend away. She just managed to catch herself. Bellatrix did not care about it. She dragged her scourge along to her personal torture chamber. In front of both loomed a cast-iron gate. Hermione had to think automatic about the Hogwarts gate, that was artful decorated. Just like that one. Metallic rose twines wrapped itself around the bars and grey leaves hide the look into the inside. _How shall you open that gate?_ Hermione did not saw a handle.

Bellatrix' eyes examined the metal twines searchingly. Then Hermione noticed a small zinc snake which was nearly covered by the iron leaves. When Bellatrix breathed at it, the animal turned its head limber, as if it would be alive, and the gate swung open like through a gentle wind blow.

When they stepped through the gate, Hermione had got the feeling to step through a downfall. The insuperable impulse to hold her breath captured her. Bellatrix laughed. _How much I hate this laughter!_ "Now you belong to me, Mudblood ", said the black haired witch gleefully, "You can not run away. The house is too well protected. So don't try it, if your mingy life mean something to you."

One thing, that served as a protection, jumped into Hermione's eye, as soon they had entered the garden, laying in front of the house. Between elder bushes, hawthorn and ash trees grow several plants, that were reaching their thornily, slippery shimmering branches in all directions like snakes. _Devil's snare._ That plant strangled everybody, who dare to near them. Though Hermione knew a way to trick them, but she was sure, that these Devil's snares had been bewitched. _This would be typical for Bellatrix._

"I will not kill you ", whispered Bellatrix, when they stepped into the entrance hall, "but..." She let the sentence walked into the blank. And Hermione into the knife. The girl had enough time to look around. The hall had only the half size of the one in Malfoy Manor. The dark carpet barley set itself apart the ground. On the walls were lamps, their holdings decorated with snakes. The room barley had any furniture. The only thing, that catched Hermione's eye, was the carpet on the wall.

It was darkgreen. Silver knitting formed the words_ The Lestrange family - Strength and power are goodness, that are our belonging_. Right next to it was a silver Wolf knitted, that was sitting on a hil of corpse. _Muggels. At their rightfull place._ Hermione could see a spiry mess of silver lines. Obviously this pure-blooded wizard family was as old as the Blacks. Hermione searched for familiar names. There right at the bottom left stood Rodolphus Lestrange. Both silver lines showed him as the son of Balthasar Lestrange and Fiona Lestrange. On his right Hermione could see Rabastan's name. But her eyes started to burn when she saw the tiny, silver double line that connected Rodolphus Lestrange with Bellatrix Black.

Obviously the house belonged to the Lestranges and because of that also to Bellatrix. Hermione had funnily enough never came to the thought, that she had got one.

Bellatrix lead Hermione a stair up. Through a corridor, by which she opened the second door. Roughly Bellatrix pushed Hermione inside. "Better get used to the room ", she muttered. Then a sharp bang could be heard, as the female Death Eater slammed the door behind her.

Hermione shook at the handle, but the door had already been locked. Sobbing, the girl slumped down next to it. _Lost._ She could not think about more. She was lost. She was captured in a room in the house of a mass killer, who will soon amuse herself with her. Tears burnt in Hermione's eyes. With her last strength, she let herself fallen on the bed. Immediately she fall asleep.

When Hermione woke up, she was drifting for a short moment. It was dark and the bed, on which matress she laid, was unfamiliar to her. _Where am I?_ Hermione tried to remember but the knocking on her fore arm and her nose let her stop quickly. It reminded her just painfully of the last hour's events.

Hermione shook her head. _Don't think about it. _The girl touched with her free hand in the darkness. Her fingers found something like a light switch and she activated it. Above her head flared a blub up. _Okay, so proceeded is the Lestrange Manor already, that they also know what electricity is._ After all electricity was something typical for Muggels and for Bellatrix refuse worth because of this.

The room was really only provided with the most necessary things. There was a cupboard, a table a bed and another door, laying next to the cupboard. Hermione swung her legs over the edge of the bed and her naked soles touched timber floor boards. They crunched quietly, when the girl stepped towards the door.

Hermione pushed the handle down. The door was not locked and swung open inside. The girl looked into a small bathroom. _Where the deuce is the light switch here?_ Hermione's hand run over the tile wall, then her finger's found the switch and she activated it.

The bath was consist of a toilet, a tiny shower and a small basin, over which hung a mirror. It seemed grotty and a bit untended. Hermione thought that you perhaps could hung a shild at the door with the words: _Dirty bathroom_ and down of it a little bit smaller _Because the cleaners are to lazy to make this room clean._

Hermione giggled but stopped immediatley. Her stomach insurged. Obviously the last hour's events struck on her mind. Hermione stumbled to the basin. Her fingers clutched the edge of it tightly, when she leaned forwards. The choking allure was horrible. At last Hermione gave in and started to spit and choke. After a feeling eternity her stomach calm down.

Hermione lifted her head. She looked horrible. Her face was covered with blood and her nose a bit kinked. Hermione turned up the water cock. Carefully she washed her face. The girl screamed, when her fingers touched her harmed nose. The knocking became stronger and Hermione felt tears flowing down her eyes.

"No", she wisphered, "You have to be strong now!" Harry and Ron would not have wanted her to give up. She must not cry. She did not want to cry. No matter, what would happen. _If I give in, I will have lost._ And Hermione did not want to become that, what Bellatrix wanted. She won't become a Death Eater. _This would be betrayal._

Hermione stumbled back into the room. She was tired. Her whole body felt haggarad. The girl doddered to the cupboard and opened it. The only nightdress, laying inside, was made of simple, black cloth. She would have to be content with it. Sighed Hermione pulled the nightdress on. She climbed into the bed and crawled under the blanket.

A sad wimper escaped from her throat. _Ron, Harry, where are you?_ She missed them both so much. They must be really worried. At last she could be dead. Hermione sobbed and cried. And yet she did not want to cry. But this would be difficult. With Bellatrix in one house.


	10. Lust or love

When Hermione woke up, she saw into two big, glowing eyes. The girl blenched. "Missa did not want to dismay ", said the house-elf in front of her bed, "Missa just want to bring breakfast." Hermione eyed up her counterpart detailed. It was the smallest house-elf, she had ever seen. She was even smaller then Dobby. But she looked older then him. Her pale skin hung in pieces from her body and the dirty kerchief, that she had twined around her hip like a loincloth, seemed to be a size to large for her. The most strange thing was, that her mouth and her nose formed some kind of dog-snout. _Somehow she looks sweet._

Missa put the try down in front of Hermione, which she had hold until now. The girl eyed her 'breakfast'. A bap, lukewarm semolina pudding and a cup of coffee. _How alert!_ Although she did not like the menu really, Hermione helped herself fast. She was hungry. _No wonder._ She had drained her stomach involuntary in the last night.

"Thanks a lot ", said Hermione. To her great horror Missa started crying. A very noisful and heartbreaking sobbing. The elf hide her eyes behind her hands and turned around, as if she was ashamed of her tears.

"I did not want to hurt you ", Hermione said quickly. The house-elf calmed down again. "Hurt. Hurt Missa ", she replied "You did not, Madam. But never before a wizard had thanked Missa for something. And espacially not _someone_ like you." _She had avioded saying Mudblood for my sake._

Quietly the girl said: "You have not met nice wizards often, have you?" "No, Missa haven't." Immediately Missa slammed her hands on her mouth. "How could Missa say something like this?"

Without any warning the elf took inrun and thundered with the head against the cupboard door. Again and again she hammered her forehead against it. During this she screeched: "Bad Missa! Bad Missa! Really, really bad!"

Hermione gasped horrified: "Missa, stop! You will hurt yourself!" She grabbed the elf at her arms and pushed her back. Missa wrenched free and turned around. Her dog-snout was open and she gasped scared. Then she seemed to calm down.

Missa doddered a bit and sat on the floor. "Missa had to punish herself, Madam", she replied, "Missa had nearly talked bad about her mistress." "You are serving the Lestranges ", said Hermione slowly, "and your mistress is...Bellatrix." The little elf flinched by the name.

Then she nodded and said fast: "But if Miss Granger means, that Missa is scared of her mistress, than Missa can calm her down. Missa knows the Mistress. Miss Bellatrix is often short-tempered, so Missa is always a bit careful, if she talks with her."

Suddenly the house-elf sprang to her feeth and slammed her head furious fast against the back of the chair. "Bad Missa!", she screamed, "Really bad Missa. Disregard the mistress' order and talk with the Muggle girl. Bad Missa!" Hermione called: "Missa, calm down. Please! What is wrong?"

Missa turned around to her and responded: "Miss Bellatrix gave Missa the order to bring the food to the Muggle girl and to vanish after that. She had forbid Missa to talk with Miss Granger, but Missa had not heard to her. Now the mistress will punish Missa really bad."

"But you've punished yourself already ", replied Hermione irritated. The house-elf clawed her fingers into the rand of her bat ears. She explained: "May be. But the mistress prefers to punish Missa by herself. She is doing really bad things then. Painful and torturous things. But Missa is obey and let everything happens upon her."

"That is not fair!", yelled Hermione angrily. She thought about S.P.E.W, the organisation for the protection of the elves, she had called to life. _The wizards enslave the house-elves. This has to be abolished. __Or at last changed._

"Don't get upset, Madam", replied Missa, "Just let Missa do. Missa knows the mistress and actually Miss Bellatrix is not so bad, when she is not punishing Missa at the moment. The mistress' word is law for a house-elf and Missa deserves her punishment. Had she not broke this law right now?" Her snout buckled to a sad smile. Hermione doubted if Missa really found it not so bad to serve Bellatrix. But she could not ask the house-elf any more, because that one disappeared with a loud crack.

When Missa was vanished, Hermione stood up and walked to the cupboard. She opened the door. Actual she had suspected black clothes like the one Bellatrix wore, but here laid half-way normal things. Hermione pulled on a red pullover and a jeans. She did not found a cloak. _I am not tolerated as a witch here._

Hermione turned around and watched the try vanishing in the air. Whereto was it vanishing? In Hogwarts the tries were transported through the kitchen. _Wheter is it here too?_ The brown haired girl had no idea.

Hermione's entrails clenched, when she heard steps in the corridor coming towards her door. _This is not good. Not good at all._ Knee-jerk Hermione stumbled back, until her back knocked against the back of the chair. She watched the handle moving down and the door swinging open.

"Already awake, Mudblood?", declared Bellatrix, "Come, I do not want to use that room as a torture chamber." _This does not sound good at all. Oh no._ Hermione asked herself, what Bellatrix had figure out now. She let herself dragged through Lestrange Manor. One floor down, Bellatrix pushed Hermione in one of the rooms and closed the door.

The room was bigger then hers. It gave a bed with green silk clothing, a small, black cupboard and a commode. On the ceiling hung a chandelier, decorated with white-blue crystals.

Bellatrix let go of Hermione. She pulled out her wand. The girl stretched, ready to feel pain. But that failed to appear. "Episkey!", said the female Death Eater. A thin light stream hit her nose. A quiet knock could be heard and Hermione felt, that the broke had vanished. Confused Hermione rubbed over the spot. The pain was gone.

The black haired woman folded her arms in front of her chest. "I am going to ask you again ", she said, "Will you bow to the Dark Lord, become a Death Eater and his spy?" Hermione shook her head. "No", she replied with constant voice.

_This was a mistake._ Bellatrix' fist hit her fresh healed nose and broke it again. The hit's impact dashed Hermione's head aside. She coughed and tasted blood in her mouth. Usually she learned faster out of her mistakes. Defiance was not something, Bellatrix liked really much.

"Don't be so stubborn, Mudblood!", growled Bellatrix, "Episkey." Again her nose was healed. "Will you bow to the Dark Lord? Yes or no?" _Never._ Hermione shook her head. She turned her glance away, when the clenched fist shot towards her. A dull knock told her, that her nose was broken again.

"It is not useful for you to be stubborn, Mudblood!", whispered Bellatrix. The torture repeated. Again and again the same question. And again and again Hermione gave the same answer. She barley felt her nose, so often it had been broken already.

Finally Bellatrix dropped her arm. Her tounge pushed towards her theeth, when she licked her lips. The female Death Eater seemed to think about, how she could force Hermione to obedience.

Then Bellatrix said craggy: "Sit down, Mudblood!" Hermione did confused as she was told. She let herself plumbed on the bed, the only sitting chance. _What has she on now with me?_ As if Bellatrix had read her thoughts, she answered the question: "I want to get love but you accord it not to me. Somebody lust for my love, but I do not allow it to him. But on you, Mudblood, I can feed my longings."

Hermione slipped panic up and down on the bed. _She will not dare to..._ The thought let Hermione's stomach turned over and she feared her meal would come up again. Fast as lightning the girl ran through its escaping chances, but it did not found any one. _Would have been too nice._ Bellatrix came closer and closer. Her smile get wider. She seemed to know, that Hermione was scared and it amused her.

Hermione's only possibility consisted of let the love game passing by. And to hope it, would end soon. She stayed, where she was. Her hearth hammered against her rips and she clawed the nails into the flesh of her ball of thumb.

"Clever Mudblood!", breathed Bellatrix. Her black hair puffed of by her steps and in her eyes laid a bigoted glow. Cheerfully agitation. It couldn't be something different. Hermione closed her eyes and waited.

Fingers ran down her cheek and a pair of lips pressed covetous on her own. Hermione gasped fearfully for air. She felt Bellatrix' tongue pushed her lips ungentle apart and slide into her mouth. Jolly the tip tipped on Hermione's tongue. The girl tried to block away her thoughts and to feel nothing.

Bellatrix detached herself from her. "Come on, Mudblood. Don't be asleep at the switch ", she complained. With a flip of her wand she cut through Hermione's clothes. Knee-jerk Hermione let herself fall back. Bellatrix turned her back to the girl.

"Can you open my corset?", she asked Hermione. Her voice was quiet, but it was clearly a order. Shuddering, Hermione obeyed. Her hand seemed to belong to someone else. The fingers were numb, when she opened knot for knot. Always when she opened one, Bellatrix shuddered as if someone had pour cold water upon her.

Barely the corset fell down, Bellatrix whirled around and laid heavily on Hermione. Her lips found the one of the girl and laid upon them. Her tongue drowned into Hermione's mouth. Again the tip slide over the girl's tongue. Hesitated the young woman paid back the petting. Bellatrix' tongue twitched in a mad lust, while she snuggled the one of the brown haired girl.

Hermione tried not to think about, whom she was kissing right now. Instead she tried to picture, that it was Ron. Ron with his joke and his humour and not this crazy female Death Eater. However the kiss was different from Ron's. It only had lust, was without love.

Bellatrix' hand slide down her check, following her neck. The fingers touched Hermione's breasts. Softly they started to massage the sensitive parts.

A second be freed out of Hermione's inner-self. It was a dark and evil Hermione, who stood now behind the girl. _Like a devil._ "You like it ", whispered the Dark Hermione and put the normal thinking part in bonds. Then it took its place.

Hermione moaned with pleasure. She would love to slam her hand on her mouth. But this was not working, because Bellatrix guided her hand. Over the thick, black hair, the breast, the hip. Always when her fingers met naked skin, the Death Eater shuddered and Hermione felt this shudder to the bones.

"Earth to Hermione ", whispered Bellatrix, "You do not find this nice, do you?" "Still", Hermione admited with hollow voice, "I...think so." "But you are sleeping with a Death Eater. With one, who would strangle you without hesitation. Are you scared?" "No", replied Hermione calmly, "Why should I?"

"Oh. My. God." Hermione was pressed the air out of her body, as Bellatrix held up on her shoulders and stood up. She comprised Hermione's wrists and pulled the girl up. Her eyes glowed of bigoted joy and rapture.

"Good Mudblood ", she breathed, "But have you by chance thought about someone else, while I was chasing my game with you?" _Ron._ Hermione knew, that she had thought about him. He had made Bellatrix' petting, full of lust and without love, bearable.

Weakly the brown haired one nodded. "Who was it?", asked Bellatrix. Hermione did not reply. "Answer me!", screamed the female Death Eater angrily and slammed the girl with the flat hand across the face. It hurt and her fresh healed nose knocked again. The Dark Hermione, who had whispered to her that she liked it, was crushed down by the normal thinking part immediately. _Bellatrix is a Death Eater. She will kill you, if she wants._

"Well, Mudblood?", asked Bellatrix bossy and folded her arms. Hermione felt her lips forming without wanting the words "It was Ron." The Death Eater smiled bizarre. "Then listen to me very carefully ", she breathed, "If you don't want to see Ron dead, you shall agree to the Dark Lord's demand. Otherwise you will share your room with Ron's corpse soon!"


	11. Burned into the flesh

Hermione layd on the bed and whimpered into her pillow. She felt lousy. _Blotted, dirty, blemished._ Bellatrix had used her. Threaten her like a thing But the female Death Eater had the right for it now. Because Hermione was her belonging, she could not defend herself.

"But you had liked it." The Dark Hermione had shown herself again. Its voice echoed through her body. "This may be ", whispered Hermione, "But I would betray the others. Ron and Harry. I would betray them." "So what? You had liked it." The Dark Hermione sounded agitated. _She wants more. She lusts for it really._

Hermione shook her head angrily. What was going on with her? She heard this voice in her insides. It felt like a real person. _Stop it. Bellatrix is a Death Eater. __Your enemy. She wants to kill Ron! And you too._ "Yes", sounded the Dark Hermione in her, "But only, if you won't give in. So why taking this risk? You had liked it."

"Leave me alone!" Hermione flinched surprised. _Now I am already talking with myself._ This was just embarrassing. Obviously she lost her mind. The girl rolled in the bed. She thought.

Should she really give in? Would this be smart? Ron would be out of danger then. And also she could betray information about the Death Eaters to the Order of the Phoenix. This would be smart. But it would be risky also. If she was caught, she would be dead. _What can I do?_

There was a muffled crack, when Missa showed up. The house elf put her the breakfast on the night stand. She did not dare to talk with Hermione. The girl did not need to ask why. Bloody streams covered the elf's back. _So Missa had said the true. __Bellatrix always punishes her by herself._ The girl felt sick.

Hermione muttered: "Thanks" and started eating. On the tray were the same things. Like every morning. She lifted her head slightly, when Missa apparated with a loud crack. She felt sorry for the elf. After Hermione had finished her meal, she pushed the tray away from her.

The girl sat down on the bed and considered what she would do now. The brown haired, young woman winced, when steps could be heard outside. Bellatrix was coming. _What will happen now?_ Hermione did not know. And this suspense made her half crazy.

"Have you slept the whole day, Mudblood?", asked Bellatrix and stopped in the door case, "Come on! Get dressed." Hermione slide from the bed and towards the cup board. She suspected that Bellatrix would go out. But the Death Eater did not move. The girl hesitated.

"What's the matter, Mudblood?", asked Bellatrix, "Is little princessy too delicate to get dressed in front of me?" "No", stammered Hermione, "o...of course not." She sliped into the jeanes. The girl turned her back to the black haired one, when she claded the bra and the pullover. A taunting laughter escaped from Bellatrix' lips.

Hermione turned around and froze. Bellatrix had stepped silently into the room and was standing now directly in front of her. The Death Eater put a hand on Hermione's cheek and kissed her like she had done last time. Slowly the female Death Eater walked forward and pushed Hermione on the bed.

The girl squinted her eyes. Somehow this situation was familiar to her. Quite familiar. _No! She wants to do it again._ Although Hermione was shocked, she felt her dark self moving lurking. That beast wanted more. And it could barley wait until it began at last.

Like at the first time Bellatrix cut through Hermione's robe with a small move of her wand. The Death Eater grabbed the girl at her shoulders and forced it into a kneeling position. This time Hermione opened her mouth willingly, when the tongue of Bellatrix asked for entrance. The Death Eater's tongue opened the battle. Shortly she loosened of Hermione. The girl could not interpret the glinting in the black eyes. Was it proud about having such a toy? Joy that the toy was join in the game?

Bellatrix kissed her again. But this time her lips went down. Along the neck, downstairs the breats, run gently over the stomach and finally stopped, when they had reached the part between Hermione's legs. The girl moaned. _Gosh!_ Her whole body shuddered.

Hermione felt how the Dark Hermione bound her normal thinking part. The beast took her and she let happening it. Hermione started to kiss Bellatrix. Of one's own accord. She ran with her hands over the Death Eater's back, sucked at the other one's teat, let the second self decided what she should do.

Bellatrix put her head in her back and closed her eyes relaxed. She enjoyed it. _Obviously a Mudblood is okay to feed her lust._ Nice to find this out. The hands, guarded Hermione's hands before, held up next to her now.

During the love game they had come into a laying position. Hermione laid down. She felt Bellatrix' whole weight on her body. In the Death Eaters lower legs pulsed the blood. Bellatrix lifted herself up a bit. "Good Mudblood ", she whispered, "I have known that you like this. Everybody has a bad side in his self. And now I know how to wake yours up."

Both loosened from each other. As fast as she could, Hermione get dressed again. She still believed to feel Bellatrix' body on her own and the taste of her lips. _This is disgusting, but it is also nice._ She felt the normal thinking part pushing her dark self back again. That one protested weakly. But it also sounded pleased. It had gotten what it wanted.

Bellatrix turned to her. Her black dress rustled quietly. "Well Granger", she asked demure, "How did you decided yourself? Will you serve the Dark Lord? Yes or no?" Hermione felt a lump in her throat. It seemed to be a last resistance to her proposition. But this would not shock her decision. "Yes", croaked Hermione hoarse.

The Death Eater wide her eyes surprised for a short while. _What does she think?_ Hermione could not tell it. Bellatrix nearly looked disappointed. Had she hoped, the girl would need more time to decided herself? Had she hoped, she could torture Hermione even longer?

Bellatrix turned up her sleeve. "I must summon the Dark Lord ", she explained Hermione, "He had to burn the mark into your flesh. Only then you are one of us." Hermione could see the Dark Mark on the snow-white skin. A snake, winding itself out of the mouth of a skull. The mark looked like it was made of ink. For a short while, Hermione had the bizarre impression the snake would live.

Bellatrix put her finger on the Dark Mark. It glowed by the touch. The female Death Eater grimaced with pain. Then her facial features relaxed again. Bellatrix stepped to Hermione and grabbed her by the arm. Unopposed the girl let herself dragged down the stairs.

The Death Eater dragged Hermione down the entrance hall. There stood like a stature Voldemort. The white-skinned wizard turned his head in their direction. His red eyes glowed. Bellatrix grabbed Hermione by the neck and forced her ungentle into a bow. The girl gasped. _This is as if you force me to make push-ups. And that to one hundred pieces._ Her legs trembled and her neck burned.

"Well, Bellatrix", said the Dark Lord slowly, "I hope, you have a good reason to summon me here." "Yes, My Lord", declared Bellatrix proudly, "The Mudblood agreed to serve you. She can become a Death Eater."

A thin smile curled Voldemort's lips. "This was about time ", he stated and barked at Hermione: "Stand straight, Granger." Bellatrix let go of her and Hermione came to her feet. Unshocked she glanced the white-skinned wizard in the face.

Voldemort eyed her appraised. Then he said: "We need to start, as fast as it is possible, with your training. I propose Bellatrix Lestrange as your mentor." "What?", slipped it out of both woman at the same time. "This is an order ", averred Lord Voldemort, "I hope you understand that, Bella." The black haired woman bowed her head. "Of course, My Lord ", she stammered.

Voldemort stepped to Hermione. "Stretch your left arm ", he ordered. Hermione did as told. The white-skinned wizard pulled her sleeve slowly back and showed her naked arm-bed. The scars, forming the word 'Mudblood' drew firm over her skin. Voldemort blinked suprised, before he let them vanished with a flick of his wand.

The red eyes starred in the brown ones. Quietly the wizard asked: "Will you, Hermione Granger, perform every of my orders and serve me loyal, even if it will cost you your life?" Hermione nodded and said hoarse: "I will." Voldemort's wand jabbed into the flesh of her arm-bed.

A black light bolt illuminated her arm-bed. Hermione yelled in pain. It felt, as if somebody had tilt boiling wax on her skin. Hermione watched with wide eyes, how a black patch formed on her skin. That one deformed to a snake, creeping out of a skull's mouth. It was the Dark Mark.


	12. Back to Hogwarts

**I like to thank all the reviewers, who gave me their feedback. I know, I should have done it a long time before.**

**Bellatrix: Tsz, tsz...lazy Muggle.**

**Hermione: Hey, she is not lazy at all. She is writing all the chapters.**

**Bellatrix: Well, let's hope our dear readers are not lazy and read the chapter or I will curse them.**

**Author & Hermione: Bellatrix, stop scaring everyone!**

**Author: And you two be quiet. And you readers, enjoy reading.**

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up, because somebody was puttering on her cup board. She blinked and tried to shake of the fatigue. After the Dark Lord had received her in his lines, Bellatrix had shooed her into bed and told her to sleep late. Because Hermione had hardly closed her eyes for the last days, that order came in handy for her.<p>

The girl rolled around in bed to see, who was making such noise. In front of the open cup board door stood Missa and rummaged in her clothes. She was so focused on this, that she realized Hermione not till the girl cleared her throat loudly. With a shocked bark the house elf sprang backwards. Her big, glowing eyes rest upon the brown haired woman.

"Missa did not want to wake the young lady ", she said and bowed so deep that her dog snout grazed the ground. _Obviously Bellatrix had allowed her to speak with me._ Or else Missa would have punished herself immediately. The cuts on her back had started to heal. Now they were covered with scab and did not seem so bloody anymore.

"What are you doing here?", Hermione asked and swung her legs over the bed's edge. Missa answered: "Miss Bellatrix had ordered Missa to put a cloak in the cup board of the Granger girl. She should also make sure, that the Muggle girl has got everything, it needs."

"Understand", meant Hermione. She stepped towards the cup board and opened it. Between the whole pullovers, t-shirts and jeans hung a simple cloak made of heavy, black fabric. The brown haired girl put it from the heel and took a closer look at it. The cloak felt soft. It had a hood and long sleeves. A thick, black leather belt was there too.

Hermione slipped into the cloak. She drew the belt together. Then Hermione pushed the hood over her head. She let her arms drop to side and looked at Missa enquiring. "How do I look?", she asked. "Beautiful", said the elf, "and scary. The mistress had chosen a good cloak for you."

Missa pushed the door open. With a bow she pointed outside. "The mistress expect Miss Granger at the breakfast table ", she explained. A short smile ran over her dog snout, then she disappeared with a loud crack. Hermione stepped unsure out of the door. _I am allowed to walk free._ That new finding felt good.

Hermione ran down the stairs, leading to the entrance hall. It just looked the same way like it had been during her first visit. The with snakes decorated chandelier glowed and wrapped the room in dim light. A long black table stood on the dark carpet. It had been laid. Buns, baguettes and cake. Hermione smelled the sharp scent of fresh made coffee.

Bellatrix sat at one of the front ends. At the other one sat a slender, black-brown haired man with pretty facial features. Only the cold, black eyes defaced his visage. Rodolphus eyed his wife in a strange distanced way. As it seemed they only spent as much time together as it was necessary.

Bellatrix turned her head, when she heard Hermione's steps. The disregardful glow of her eyes and the arrogant smile showed that her stance on Hermione had not changed. _Why should it changed? In her eyes I am not even a guest in her house. More a slave or something even more worthless._

"Well such a thing, Mudblood ", asserted Bellatrix, "You are awake. What have you done above there? Just sleeping." With a lazy flick of her wand she summoned a chair next to her. "Sit. Your breakfast will get cold."

Hermione threw the hood back and sat down on the table. She took a bun and cut it open, to daub butter and raspberry marmalade on it. But during all her dreeds Bellatrix did not take her eyes from her. Even when the female Death Eater herself had breakfast, Hermione felt her stinging, mad glance rested upon her.

Rodolphus eyed her up appraised. "Hardly to believe ", he meant, "The Dark Lord want to turn that Mudblood into a Death Eater. If you managed to do so, Bella, I would be called Arthur Weasly." Bellatrix caressed Hermione's cheek, but she faced her husband, while she spoke: "Are you doubting this? You know, I always get what I wanted. And furthermore the Mudblood girl is completley obedient and, as I heard from Draco, an eager learner." Hermione nodded. Yet she was annoyed by the fact that Bellatrix spoke about her like a thing. But she was smart enough not to gripe.

Bellatrix concentrated her attention on Hermione now. "You need to go back to Hogwarts, Granger", she said, "Because as a spy you must be at the face and honestly said I dislike your presence in this house. You soil the souvenir of the Lestranges."

Hermione answered: "But how shall I get back to Hogwarts? And furthermore I am sure, everybody thinks I am dead. It would be ood if I suddenley appear out of nowhere." Bellatrix replied: "Oh, how you get there, I know already. And I think you can solve this little problem because of your vanishing. You are soo smart." At her last words she smiled disdainfully.

The female Death Eater stood up. She ordered Hermione with a move of the hand to do the same. Then she stepped out of the house. Hermione followed her. The gravel crunched under their steps. The girl could spot the Devil's Snares under the leaves of the brambles. In front of the pretty decorated gate Bellatrix stopped.

She turned around to Hermione. Than the female Death Eater reached into her robe and pulled out a long, pretty decorated, brown wand.. "You will need this ", she meant dry and pushed it into Hermione's hand. Her fingers barley touched the smooth wood and Hermione had the feeling someone had caught the sunshine for her and put it in that wand. "My wand!", she called happily and pluged it.

Bellatrix breathed at the metall snake and the gate swang open. She thrust her hand into Hermione's back and pushed her outside. Then the female Death Eater followed and closed the door. "Look at me ", she ordered Hermione. The girl did as it was told. Bellatrix formed a fist and punched it strongly into Hermione's face. The girl moaned painfully, when her nose broke. Blood splattered her skin and her eyes became narrow. _Okay, now I am looking more like I have just escaped from hell._

Bellatrix took a step back. "I will send you a message through Missa, Granger", she said and stepped through the gate as if it was made of smoke, "Have fun in Hogwarts." Hermione watched her walking away. As portly as the queen of the queen of the night. Then Hermione closed her eyes and appareted.

Hermione spun around her own centre like a top. Shortly her feeth threatened to break away, then she found balance again. The girl stood in front of the gate leading to Hogwarts. She pulled her wand out. "Alohomora!" To her great surprise the gate swang open. But Hermione realized that it would fall close immediately. As fast as she could she hustled through the slit. Then the door smashed behind her.

It was dark and Hermione could barley see an arm's length far. Obviously the sun had not rise yet. _How late is it?_ Hermione had no idea. But the students seemed to sleep still. This was Hermione's chance to get into the castle, without having to answer embarrassing questions.

Hermione lifted her wand. "Lumos!", she called. The tip flamed bright white and lightened a small compass of a few centimetres. The girl hold the wand in front of her like a sword. Slowly she started moving. Her feeth crunched over the gras and farn hit her anchles.

Hermione was near Hagrid's hut at the moment, when she could hear steps. _Who goes over the area?_ The girl spun around. The light of her wand fly through the darkness like a shooting star. She breathed relived, when she looked at the person, focussed by the glowing point of her wand.

It was a girl with fair, dirty blond hair, which fall over her shoulders. It was as thick as Hermione's. The eyes were as blue as crystalls and she stared at her with rankly curiosity. The girl was wearing a greyblue uniform, the bronze-coloured eagle on the blue ground showed that she was a student of Ravenclaw house.

"Luna!", gasped Hermione, "You scared me!" Luna Lovegood was one age-group under her. She usually had a dreamy glance because she had a strange world view. But the girl was a really good friend of Hermione, who regarded the honesty of the other one.

"Hermione", noticed Luna, "How are you looking? You are full of blood." "Yes", replied Hermione and smiled thine, "I had an uncomfortable meeting with the Death Eaters." _To be more exact: with Bellatrix' fist._ Luna meant: "I can fix your nose if you like it." Hermione asked: "Have you ever fixed a nose before?" "Well ", responded Luna, "I have done several toes and fingers. And, I mean, the difference is not that big."

"Okay", meant Hermione, "Give it a try." Luna pointed her wand at the brown haired girl's face. "Episkey", she said. A dull clicking noise could be heard and Hermione felt that her nose was healed.

"How do I look?", asked Hermione. "Exceptionally ordinary", meant Luna, "If you are not counting the whole blood." She grabbed the brown haired girl by the hand. "Come", said the Ravenclaw, "It is breakfast time and you don't want to miss it." Hermione shook her head. _No, clearly not._ "There." With spring-loaded steps Luna started running. Hermione followed her. Although she was a Death Eater now, she could not choke the feeling of happiness because of the reunion down.

In the Great Hall Harry and Ron sat next to each other. Ron ate semolina pudding out of a bowl, so calm, as if nothing had happened. "Ronald Weasly!", called Harry and hit his friend's shoulder with a convoluted newspaper, "You will stop eating now! Hermione is missed."

Ron choked on his semolina pudding, when he answered: "Harry, stop this now. They are sending searching troops after Hermione. And besides she is as clever as a fox. It is a safe bet that she will manage to get out of the tight spot. She will show up." Harry shook his head, frustrated. He seemed to be less convinced.

At that moment Hermione and Luna stepped through the portal. Heads turned around. The girl became hot under all these glances. She heard the students whispering: "Is this Hermione?", "Hermione is back!", "What is this in her face? Blood?"

Then two too familiar voices could be heard. "Hermione!" Her eyes widened a bit, when she spotted Ron and Harry, who had jumped up. Suddenly the time in Lestrange Manor seemed to be far away and faded.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione detached herself from Luna and started running. Her hair whirled like melted cooper behind her. The girl stopped in front of the both boys and threw herself in Harry's arms. The smile on her lips was too big for her face. _I am really back._

The black haired boy detached himself from her. Hermione also wanted to hug Ron, but then she decided against it. She squeezed his hand and shook it hard. "Nice, that you are back ", answered Ron cagey. Hermione grined. Obviously maudlin still was embarrassing for the red haired student.

Hermione sat down next to Ron. Immediately the other Gryffindor students leaned to her. "How does it fare for you?", asked Lee. "Did they torture you?", whispered Neville worriedly. Fred and George's words flipped over, when they said at once:: "How did you escaped from them?"

Hermione smiled embarassed. She did not knew, what she should answer. _I must think a fabrication. __In fact a pretty good one._ Hermione said: "I do not know exactley, where they took me. I did not knew the place. They tortured me. They wanted information. But I did not told them anything. When Peter and Rookwood should guard me, I could escape by making them have a fight. But Rookwood cursed me in the face, therefore the whole blood. As soon as I was out of reach, I appareted."

Ron and Harry charred impressed glances. Fred and George said in one mouth: "Really path." Lee stammered: "Cool." And Neville whispered: "Blimey, you are brave, Hermione." The girl bowed her head. This whole admiration was not to her likings and her bad conscience answered painfully. But at the same time the Beast barged in Hermione's spirit: _You have made that decision. __You can not withdraw it anymore._

"How long was I gone?", Hermione wanted to know. She had lost every time feeling in Lestrange Manor. Harry brooded, before he said: "Five days. The most thought, you are dead." "But we knew that this could not be ", answered Ron with a huge grin, "You are as clever as a fox. If there was anyone, who could escape the Death Eaters after Harry, this would be you."

Hermione smiled thine. This trust made her proud on one hand, but on the other hand it made her unsure as well. "What did I miss?", she changed the subject. Harry replied: "Well, a lot. Professor Mc Gonagall wants now, that we make humps invisible. Snape knocks the stuffing out of everyone, who can not make a conter posion for a special poison. Well, here the normal school business had gone on. But everybody was worried about you."

Hermione nodded dull. At that moment McGonagall stepped to their table. "Miss Granger", she said and smiled barley, "It feels good to see you well around." The brown haired girl replied: "The joy is on my side, Professor."

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh, that was a long chapter.<strong>

**Luna: And I had my first appearence in it.**

**Bellatrix: Oh, proud of this, half brat?**

**Hermione: Be nice to her, Bellatrix. You know exactley, that she is the third main character.**

**Bellatrix: Oh, do not spoil, Muddy.**

**Hermione: I do not spoil. I just read the description. But what will happen now?  
><strong>

**I will only tell, if there are reviews. You know all very well, that this is my only form of feedback and I can see what I did good. Or bad. So I would be glad, if you would review, readers.**


	13. Missa's message

**Author: I am glad for these nice reviews. And it had taken a bit for the last chapter, because of its length and because I was working on other stuff.**

**Bellatrix: As I said. Lazy Muggle.**

**Hermione: I would not say that. She is writing another Dark Hermione fanfiction. Without you!**

**Bellatrix: What? How dare you, filthy scarvenger!?**

**Luna: It is not nice to call somebody bad names.**

**Author: And before they are going to rip each other into pieces, I simply say: Enjoy reading.**

* * *

><p>There was a foggy twilight in the dungeon. Only a few candles lighted the surroundings. Hermione sat next to Ron and Harry at one table and waited for Snape. <em>Why do we have to have potions right now? Could we not have a more easier subject?<em> Hermione was deadly sure, that Snape did not care that she had missed five whole days.

At that moment the door went open with a loud crack. Snape rushed inside, with flying robes, his black eyes seemed to fix each student. Immediately everybody became quiet. Fearful and nervous the children looked at the black haired teacher. Hermione felt the approach of a goose skin on her arms. _Snape can scare you really._

Snape pointed with his pale hand at three pots, standing on his table. In one of them was a thick goop, in another one a glas clear, limpid liquid, and from the last one rose silvery smoke. The potion master said: "Because you will soon have to start with your NEWTs, I have brought three potions, which you could meet in this class. Can anybody tell me, what kind of potions these are?"

_That's easy._Hermione's hand shot upwards. "Nobody ", noticed Snape and simply ignored her signal, "That is really disappointing." "Professor, Sir please", begged Hermione.

She did not waited for Snape, giving her the demand to speak: "The thick goop is Polyjuice potion, a brew, which let you take the looks of another person for a short while. The limpid liquid is Verita-Serium. Whoever drinks it, will tell all his secrets, even the most deepest."

Hermione stepped to the last basin and said: "The last potion is called Amortentia. The most powerful love potion in the world. Supposedly this silvery steam smells different for all of us." She closed her eyes and her breath became slower and deeper, while she spoke: "I for one can smell peppermint, fresh cutted gras, thooth paste and" Hermione fall silence abruptly and her cheeks became pink. Embarrassed she bowed her head. _The scent of Ron's and Bellatrix' hairs._

"That is correct, Ms Granger", responded Snape aridly, "However you should not speak unasked the next time and held your smart-aleck comments on a minimum. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor." Hermione narrowed her eyes angrily and sat down on her place.

"Did anybody else knew this?", asked Snape. Nobody rose his hand. The black haired wizard blinked and said then disapprovingly: "This is highly disappointing. I expect, that you will know every important potion until the next friday. As well in their looks, as well in their characteristics."

Hermione looked at the others. Ron moaned and Harry did not looked excited either. In the meantime Snape went on: "Those potions will be a subject in your NEWT. But first we will handle easier potions. The Draught of Living Death. Page three in the book. Start brewing." He waved his wand and several ingredients showed up on the empty table.

Hermione took the book out of her bag and opened it. She looked at the ingredient's list: Root of asphodel, wormwood, Sopophorous bean and Valerian root. Her eyes skimed the instruction. _This is going to be difficult._ She licked her lips thoughtfully. Then Hermione shook her head and went to the table to get her stuff.

During the rest of the lesson obtained exerted concentration and silence in the dungeon. Hermione hold a small knife in her hand and hoed on the root of the asphodel. Bluish purple juice daubed her slat. _This must be enough._ The brown haired girl gave the whole substance in the brew of wormwood. It hissed and bluish damp took away her side for a short while.

Hermione coughed and looked at the blotched page. A pleasant glow came into her eyes, when she read, that it should be like this. _Now I only need the Sopophorous bean's juice and Valerian root._ Hermione took the small, knobbly fruit and smashed it with her bare hand. It was as if she smashed an overripe plum. The juice dropped from her finger tips in the cauldron and tinted the brew dark like a blackberry.

Hermione added the Valerian root and started to stir clockwise eleven times. Slowly the liquid started to change the colour. It became bluish, then pink and finally it was as clear as water. Hermione eyed the potion. _Finished._

Professor Snape walked through the class. He looked over the potions of the students. "Longbottom, can you read?", he asked sarcastically and eyeballed the thick brew in Neville's cauldron, "Have you realized by accident, that you have to stir _eleven times_ and not _nine times_?" The black haired boy flinched and bowed his glance.

Indigently Harry called: "That is not his faulth! Everybody can miscount during this!" Snape's head rushed in his direction. The cold, black eyes stared at him, without blinking. Icily the teacher responded: "Mr Potter, you are making your potion and Mr Longbottom is making the potion on his own. I except concentration in this class. Obviously a few people do not want to have it. Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor."

Harry opened his mouth to protest. Hermione rushed her elbow in his side. "Upsetting Snape once is enough ", she whispered. Harry grumbled something. With eclipsed glance the black haired boy pack up his things. Silent the three students ran outside.

"Fifteen points taken from Gryffindor!", blusted Ron out, "In just one lesson! Snape is out of his mind." Harry agreed. Hermione shook her head. She was surprised how normal the lessons were going on. Nothing seemed to remember about the sudden attack of the Death Eaters. Just like nothing remembered about her kidnapping. _Did anybody noticed this?_

"You fib pretty well." Hermione and both of the boys stopped. The brown haired girl hissed: "Just go ahead. I'll follow later." Harry and Ron shrugged, then they went away. Hermione turned around to the speaker. Luna stood in a corner. She was carring the books from the last lesson on her arm.

"Who says, I am fibbing?", asked Hermione. Mistrusted she narrowed her eyes. Luna stepped towards her. "Your story sounded strange ", she replied, "You wanted to hide something. And also your claim a curse had hit your nose does not really fit. This looks more like a physical wound to me."

Hermione forced herself to look into Luna's eyes. They were blue and unusual big. A soft shimmer laid on them, so they looked like two ponds. Sometimes these eyes scared Hermione. They were as clear as a child's soul and at the same time as smart as the eye's of an adult. Luna eyed her so haunting, as if she wanted to look into her hearth.

Hermione responded a bit too fast: "Alright, I lied with the nose thing. But the rest is true." Luna gave her a strange glance, then she turned around and walked off with spring-loaded steps. Hermione sighted and her shoulders sank down. _Luna sense something._ She was sure.

The brown haired girl flinched when a loud crack sounded behind her. Hermione whirled around. Missa stood in front of her. Her eyes glowed and she seemed to be in a unusual hurry. When the house elf felt the glance rested upon her, she bowed in front of Hermione.

"Missa", whispered Hermione and looked around worried. But they were alone. "What are you doing here?" Missa answered: "Missa has come to deliver Hermione Granger a message. The mistress wants to meet Granger in the common room. Today at midnight." "What?", replied Hermione. But Missa was already gone.

Hermione sat in an armchair. The chimney's fire burned. The ticking clock showed shortly before midnight. _How does Bellatrix want to get inside Hogwarts? And most of all in the common room?_ To let the waiting time pass by, Hermione twirled her thumbs. She had always done that, when she had to wait long. During shopping, in the waiting room of a doctor, when her parents have to heal a charge.

Hermione winced at the sight of the changing fire. It crumbled down as if it want to take another shape. _What is going on there?_ The brown haired girl sprang to her feet and kneeled down in front of the chimney. The blaze had changed. A face could be recognice in it. The one of a woman with thick hair and heavily lidded eyes. _Bellatrix Lestrange._

"Hello Mudblood ", Bellatrix greeted her, "I hope, you have settled in well again." Hermione nodded and asked: "What do you want from me?" The female Death Eater's face moved slightly in the blaze, when she answered: "We need a place, where I can train you. Where we are not seen."

Hermione debated and said then: "What about the Shrieking Shack?" Bellatrix laughed and shook her head. "Too less space ", she responded. The girl pushed her hair out of her forehead. _Which place could we use then?_ In her mind the girl went through all places, she could remember.

"What about the Room of Requirement?", she proposed and shook her head immediatley, "It would catch someone's eye, if I would go there too often." Bellatrix licked over her lips. She, too, seemed to debate. Finally her features lighted. _She has got an idea._

"The Forbidden Forest ", whispered Bellatrix, "We are going to meet us in the Forbidden Forest." "What?" Hermione nearly would have jumped to her feet. "But students are not allowed to go in there ", she explained furious. Bellatrix smiled dirty. "You will have to get used to do things, which are forbidden."

Hermine let her head hung. _Oh, great! __Where did I get into?_ Bellatrix said: "We will meet at one o'clock in the night. Today. Do not keep me waiting, my favourite Mudblood." She let out a crazy laughter and vanished. With a bleak glow in her eyes, Hermione stood up. She sensed, that this night would not be easy for her. _More torture__._

* * *

><p><strong>Bellatrix: Oohhh, this sounds great. *licks her lips*<strong>

**Hermione: What? Author, how could you do this to me?!**

**Author: I am sorry, Hermione. **

**Bellatrix: Awwhh, Muddy, you are just to soft. But what am I doing to her? Author?**

**Author: You will see in the next chapter. As soon as we get a review.**


End file.
